scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Sally McKnight
Who changed the infobox or whatever it's called? I did, It's in the history. Something wrong? By the way there needs to be a page with her real name and a redirect to this aricle. While you are here; Was she called Thorn Mcknight or just Thorn? If it is Thorn, please move it. Thanks [[User:Piandao|'Piandao 'and]] [[User talk:Piandao|'Scooby!']] 21:52, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Why are there question marks? Nnoitrafan 17:37, September 8, 2009 (UTC) And she's called Thorn McKnight btw. Gaps to be filled on or removed if not required [[User:Piandao|'Piandao 'and]] [[User talk:Piandao|'Scooby!']] 18:00, September 8, 2009 (UTC) So how does the article look? Pretty good, no? <3 Noel 09:25, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Very Good - well done! Can you write pages for the other characters and the fims too? [[User:Piandao|'Piandao 'and]] [[User talk:Piandao|'Scooby!']] 11:25, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Um yeah, when I have some free time and feel like it maybe I will. And I think you meant "films". What characters and films need writing or expanding on? <3 Noel 07:17, October 22, 2009 (UTC) All the Hex Girls material: films, other characters, locations, monters etc - as you are a big HG fan. Some days spelling is a problem for me [[User:Piandao|'Piandao 'and]] [[User talk:Piandao|'Scooby!']] 08:23, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Hey Piando some random guy just edited this article and put "Thorn is a lesbian" in the trivia section. Could you ban their ip address please? <3 Noel 05:23, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :Saw it and you dealt with it thanks! IP's are usually dynamic(change with each log in on their computer), so it's a waste of time - mostly. Just a note for undo's, please leave out the comments on a person's character - the bit that describes what you think or them, it's going down to their level. Just undo, state why; in this case, minor vandalsim. Again thanks for reverting. [[User:Piandao|'Piandao 'and]] [[User talk:Piandao|'Scooby!']] 09:03, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Who wrote this article? Ever wondering who really wrote this article? Well I was told that it was my friend, Nel. But, I have tons of reasons to believe that this could have been written by anyone. She could have just taken the adress and sent it to me. What do you ppl think? You guys can IM me at thornisawitchling@hotmail.com or thornisahexgirl@yahoo.com sorry I dont have aim. Btw, my real name is Thorn. It's hard to believe, buts thats what I was named. It's a long story though... :Hi, We have a forum for off topic discussions, if you feel it's of interest please post there; this page is to discuss the article. Thanks [[User:Piandao|'Piandao 'and]] [[User talk:Piandao|'Scooby!']] 06:34, October 3, 2009 (UTC) magic Wasn't her ritual with the peppermint actually magic? The way it's phrased right now makes it seem like it wasn't.--Marhawkman 05:00, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :No. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 06:38, November 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay... Why do you say that? the episode seemed pretty clear on that it WAs....--Marhawkman 18:18, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm not understanding the question. Maybe if you bring the text over here I'll understand better. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 21:00, November 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::The transcript makes it clear that no magic was involved in this. ::::00:38:39 And that ritual you saw was just peppermint and cloves to soothe my vocal chords. ::::00:38:43 You think it's easy singing this stuff? ::::00:38:46 Thorn's herbal vapor's awesome. ::::00:38:48 We all use it before and after every show. ::::This is about soothing herbal vapors, nothing more. RockSunner 21:16, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I remember that part but the impression I got was that she used magic powers to turn the peppermint and cloves to the vapor they inhaled.--Marhawkman 22:17, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Name I was wondering if I should change the title of this article to Sally "Thorn" McKnight since she's better known by her stage name. Nnoitrafan (talk) 05:30, October 8, 2013 (UTC) :You've already tried to bring this up above and this has already been discussed. We go by full names. Maybe if only her surname had been revealed it could be "Thorn", but then some people may think her name would be "Thorn McKnight" when it would just be "Thorn". -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 07:11, October 8, 2013 (UTC) :Oh okay I didn't read the above part, it's been so long since I started working on Thorn's page. Now I remember why the article name was changed to "Sally McKnight". Nnoitrafan (talk) 06:36, October 10, 2013 (UTC)